Stuck on your mind
by Mimicupcake
Summary: When Elena chances a kiss with Damon, she didn't expect it to stay on her mind all evening, especially when she is spending time with her current boyfriend and brother of Damon, Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

Elena felt the cold gravel crunch below her feet as she walked up the drive way to the Salvatore residence. It was a calm but chilly Friday evening in Mystic Falls and the sky was clear enough to see white specks of stars scattered over a deep indigo sky. She shivered as she made her way to the front door, hoping Stefan had lit a fire in the sitting room that she could warm herself on. She lifted the heavy iron knocker set into the wooden door, but before she had the chance to release it again, the door swiftly swung open.

Damon smirked as he laid his icy eyes upon her,

'Hello Elena', he said with slight smile and a shine in his eyes. Elena could smell the alcohol reeking off him. _Great, just what I needed _she thought to herself.

'Evening Damon' she said, sternly, 'Is Stefan here?'

'Out getting some Bambi, but you know, I'm sure he won't be long' Damon replied, grinning and sipping on a glass of scotch he was swirling in his hand.

'Okay' Elena she sighed, 'I'll come in and wait'.

She stepped through the door as Damon slowly moved aside. His eyes followed her as she walked past and he drew in a long inhale to smell her sweet scent she left trailing behind. Elena could feel Damon's eyes staring at the back of her. She hated it when he was like this. Although she could be certain Damon would never hurt her, she was still wary of being in a house alone with a drunken vampire; a soulless monster.

She made her way into the sitting room where the grand fireplace glowed. The fire had died down; she suspected Damon was to blame for that, so she threw on a couple of new logs and hoped the dying flames would take to them.

Damon was stood behind her, and deliberately breathed down her neck to startle her. Her body jerked, and she quickly turned to see Damon laughing to himself.

'Would you like a drink Miss Gilbert?' he said, far too sweetly, gesturing to the bottles of liqueur lay out on a cabinet.

Elena rarely drank since the death of her parents, but felt the urge that tonight she could feel less uptight about being responsible. After all she was spending the night there, and Stefan would be back soon to look out for her.

'Gin and tonic, please' She said as she sat down and tucked her legs under herself on one of the old, worn settees. Though they had clearly been in the house for years, Elena could not argue that it was the most comfortable couch she had ever sat on. In fact it almost engulfed her as she sank into it.

Damon fetched her drink swiftly. Though drunken, his speed was still not humanly possible, yet Elena could follow his movements a lot easier than when he was sober. He smiled down at her as he passed her the drink and sat down beside her on the couch. They both stared into the flickering flames, sipping their drinks, lost in thought.

Elena was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Damon spoke up.

'How was school?' he asked, 'I take it my little brother didn't show today?'

'He already told me he wouldn't be there today' Elena replied 'Business to take care of', she said, mimicking Stefan's deep broody voice. Damon laughed at her impression, almost sounding astounded at her accuracy.

Elena looked at her phone, checking the time, and her inbox. Nothing.

'Don't worry about him, he let me know you were coming, so he'll be back soon', Damon said, after studying Elena's disappointed face.

Elena huffed a little sigh, and shifted her weight about. She suddenly felt a cold patch on her leg, and looked down to notice Damon's hand was placed on her calf. For a moment she frowned at it, and looked to Damon's face which was looking straight ahead, his eyes entranced by the flickering of the fire. Damon realized Elena was staring at him; she looked slightly bewildered that he had placed a hand on her, yet she didn't feel uncomfortable or threatened. Just as Damon was about to remove his hand, she quietly said

'It's okay, I don't mind'.

They continued to sit there, Elena still confused about what was happening. Her head was hoping that Stefan would walk in at any moment so she had the excuse of leaping out of the couch and away from Damon's touch. However, her heart felt almost comforted by Damon's slightly caring contact; yet she couldn't understand his notion. Out of urge she placed her hand on his, and wrapped her fingers between the vacant gaps of his own. He turned his hand palm up, and quickly, in one movement, he pulled her to face him.

Elena's heart raced as she was centimetres from Damon's face. He was smiling that cocky smirk, and his eyes twinkled as they pierced directly into hers.

'Damon, what are you doing? Get off!' she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. Of course there was no use in struggling, for his strength was completely over powering.

Damon smiled and leant forward and locked his lips with Elena's. She was so shocked she shifted backwards almost falling off the couch, but Damon's arm snaked around her waist and forced her into his kiss. His tongue licked the edges of her pursed lips, almost begging to be let inside.

'Damon get off me!' she managed to blurt out as she twisted her face away, 'I don't want this. I don't want you!'

However, Damon persisted, as he slowly stroked up Elena's inner thigh with one of his hands. She hit his hand away as he reached below her denim skirt, shocked at Damon's sudden movements. He chuckled to himself as he watched her try to get free.

'Elena, don't you see? I want you, I want to have you. I know you want me too.'

Elena could smell the alcohol on his breath wondering why Damon was being like this. Once again he pushed her into a kiss. However, this time he loosened his grip on her and stroked her face as he slowed his kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. Elena, so shocked at the sudden change in mood, she began to feel her lips tingle as Damon gently kissed them, allowing them to part, and to meet his tongue with hers. She suddenly lost all sense of surroundings, and found herself enjoying Damon's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

Elena heard the front door creak open. She quickly forced herself out of Damon's trance and attempted to push herself away from him, just in time to see Stefan at the doorway into the sitting room. Stefan moved in a blur, lifting Damon from Elena, and throwing him into one of the ceiling high book shelves. The impact of the crash echoed loudly around the room, rebounding off the walls, vibrating up through Stefan's body. Elena let out a small scream of fright at the fast attack that sent books flying about the room. Damon fell to the ground, surrounded by broken shelving and dusty books.

He lifted his head to look at Stefan; his face was plastered with a smug, drunken smile. He was slumped like an unused string puppet and it seemed that he did not have the strength to lift his limbs.

Stefan's face was contorted with anger; his eyes were blood shot with dark crimson red. Dark veins spread across his face, and he was snarling his fangs, breathing low and heavy. It was times like this that reminded Elena that Stefan truly was an animal, and probably the most dangerous predator to exist.

'What are you doing?' Stefan demanded, shouting at Damon.

'I just wanted a kiss' Damon replied, laughing. His seemingly cool composure pissed Stefan off even more.

Elena lifted herself up and took hold of Stefan's shoulders.

'Stefan, wait, stop it, you're scarin-'

Stefan had sharply turned to look at Elena, he still looked monstrous. Elena stared into his dark eyes; tears flowed from hers with fear. Stefan's face relaxed and his fangs slowly retracted. Gradually he regained his humanity as he calmed himself, finding sanctuary deep in Elena's eyes.

'Upstairs' he said quietly, however it was un-needed as he promptly lifted Elena into his arms. Just as they were to leave the sitting room, Damon called out,

'Just in case you were going to be paranoid about it, I definitely started it.'

Damon laughed as Elena could hear him throwing books off himself as he got up from the wreckage. Stefan made a low, angry growl in reply to Damon's comment that trembled from his throat. Elena however, buried her face into Stefan and wondered if maybe Damon's comment was aimed at her. She feared that in fact it was her actions which permitted Damon to start it.

Whatever _it _was anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Stefan's room was dark and messy. Pieces of parchment paper were scattered over his desk, and piles of books and clothing cluttered the floor. Stefan sat Elena down on the bed and he quickly turned away from her. He flicked on one of the desk lamps and stood for a moment, gripping onto his desk.

'Stefan?' Elena said, 'I tried to stop him, I did' she said quietly, knowing that it was only half true. She was still trying to pry apart what had happened just a short moment ago. Elena argued to herself that it really was Damon who started it, and forced her to kiss him.

_I love Stefan, I love Stefan, _she thought to herself over and over, _Always Stefan, never Damon._

Elena jumped out of her deep thoughts as Stefan grabbed the books and paper on his desk and threw them across the room.

'I hate him!' he shouted, as he plummeted his fist into the wall, causing the plaster to crumble away.

'Stefan, look at me' Elena said, shaking. She walked slowly towards Stefan, and placed her hand onto his snarled face. He closed his eyes to her touch, and sighed, however his fangs did not retract and his eyes remained bloodshot and crimson. 'I love you' she said, sincerely.

Elena lent into Stefan, and gently kissed his lips.

_This is where I belong, _Elena thought to herself as she felt Stefan's familiar motion of kiss. Stefan gently pulled Elena closer into his body, and ran his hand down her back. He cupped her in his arms and guided her to the bed, where he lay her down and continued to kiss her from above. Their tongues entwined together, and they fell into a common rhythm. Elena smiled as she ran her tongue over one of his fangs, as she knew Stefan must be enjoying himself if he hadn't retracted them.

'What are you smiling for?' he said gently, looking into her eyes, as he pushed away the hair that hung around them.

'I prefer you when you're happy, it's far less scary' she giggled, 'almost cute', she smirked.

'Me? Cute?' Stefan said laughing, 'We'll see about that!'

All in rapid movements, Stefan had Elena pinned beneath him, and he snarled as he swiftly went to bite her bare neck. Elena let out a little shriek of fear until she realised Stefan was not biting her at all, in fact he was nuzzling into her neck, growling like he was incredibly hungry. She giggled as Stefan tickled her, and he eventually began to gently kiss her neck and ear. Elena's smile faded as she fell into the bliss of Stefan's sensual kisses. He gently pushed his tongue into her skin and ran it up and down her neck as she purred to his touch. Stefan was pleased to hear her heat racing, and her breathing start to get shallower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

Elena closed her eyes, as she ran her hand down Stefan's back. Suddenly, Damon was on her mind, and this time she could see, she was definitely enjoying his company. She shot her eyes open, and quickly looked at Stefan.

'Are you okay?' he said, noticing her sudden change in mood and body language.

Elena was scared of her thoughts, yet she felt that she enjoyed them also. Her head asked:

_Are you fantasising about your boyfriend's brother?_

Her heart yearned for Elena to close her eyes once again and see Damon in Stefan's position. She shook off her thoughts and pulled Stefan back into her, locking her legs around him. Stefan held her warm body close to him, and together they began to rub themselves on each other. Once again Elena saw Damon on her mind, yet she felt aroused by imagining him and continued to move in time with Stefan, rubbing against him, harder and harder.

Stefan's jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, yet he smiled as Elena pleasured him with every thrust.

'What's gotten into you tonight?' he said to her as she slipped her hand down his stomach and towards the bulge below his pants.

'I guess I missed you' she said, grabbing his crotch, 'a lot.'

She smiled as Stefan hastily pulled off her t-shirt, and removed his own. He let his eyes slowly look over her perfect olive skin, and allowed every flawless detail of her body to sink in. He lowered himself to kiss her cleavage and run his tongue over her collar bones. He adored her scent and the warmth her body offered.

Elena found herself imagining Damon's tongue gliding over her skin, and she quietly moaned in pleasure. She bit her bottom lip as she imagined him stroking his hands over her body. When she realized it was in fact Stefan who was caressing her skin, she bit a little too hard, that her lip began to bleed.

Stefan smelt the blood immediately and moved himself until he was face to face with Elena. She was scared as she realised blood began to run down from her lip. Stefan looked hungry, but sexy and she couldn't help but smile at him. Stefan licked up the blood, and savoured the taste in his mouth. He took hold of her bottom lip and gently sucked out more blood. His face once again, flooded with veins and his eyes became blood shot. He hastily grabbed hold of her skirt and pulled it down so she was just in her underwear. Stefan then undid his trousers, to release his bulging member, held back by only his boxers.

Elena moaned as she liked what she saw, both in her mind and reality. She undid her bra and lay back as Stefan sucked and nibbled her left nipple, whilst the other he pinched between his fingers. He ran his hand down her stomach and between her legs, until he pushed her underwear aside. She was ready for him, already dripping wet. He found her clitoris and started to massage it between his thumb and forefinger. He listened to Elena's groans as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him.

She signalled Stefan to remove her underwear, as she slowly pulled down his. His erection was now throbbing that he could no longer wait for her human speed. Stefan swiftly moved Elena so she was almost sat up against the headboard of the bed, and he parted her legs. He lay into her, directing his penis between her lips, and into her. She took in a quick sharp breath as he entered her, but she quickly fell into the motion of every thrust he made.

Together they became breathless. Stefan pushed deeper and deeper into her, as Elena gripped onto his back, digging in her nails. Once again she imagined Damon and her, in the same situation. She moaned as she visualized the scene with Damon, she craved that it was really with him. Her muscles began to tighten as she started to orgasm. He heart pounded against her chest, and she gripped her hands tightly.

'Damon!' She cried, 'Don't stop!'

Stefan came, and exhaled as he realised what Elena had just said. He pulled out from her, and looked at her in the eyes. Elena desperately tried to look away, but Stefan's gaze was far too powerful.

'Damon?' he said, quietly. 'You've been fantasizing about Damon?'

Elena could not answer, she had even shocked herself. She pulled herself up from the bed, and gathered her clothing that was thrown across the floor. Silently she dressed herself.

Stefan too grabbed his jeans and slid them on; he sat speechless on the edge of the bed. He stood to look at Elena, searching her eyes for answers, but she just looked away.

'Why?' he asked.

'I don't know okay! He must've done something to me earlier!' Elena exclaimed. She had no idea what her heart was trying to say, but now that she worried about the jeopardy of her relationship with Stefan, her heart ached even more.

Stefan could not say anything; he physically did not know what to say. The girl he loved had just screamed his brother's name whilst climaxing during sex with him. He was utterly confused.

There was a loud knock at the door, and immediately after it swung open. Damon was stood in the doorway. Though backlit, Stefan could see the smirk spread across his face.

'Did someone just shout my name?' he said, looking directly at Elena, laughing maliciously.


End file.
